Please, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Ivan Braginski lands- once more- in detention. Yet as he walks to his seat, he notices an unfamiliar girl seated there. As he begins to fall for her bit by bit he comes across obstacles. Will Ivan ever receive the same kind of attention from her? Or will he be rejected? Human AU, Human names used. Rated T for no real reason, maybe future bad words. Enjoy RussiaxFem!Canada RusCan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters. I also do not claim to. This is only a fan fic and I simply own the plot, nothing more, nothing less. **

**Thank you,**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

He soon found himself sitting on the same exact chair as a short while ago. He sighed in boredom for this wasn't the first time he was in this exact situation. Of course he was tired of being called down to this idiotic office. How many times did he have to get in trouble? This really annoyed him. It wasn't his fault if people started to pick a fight.

"The third time this month? Mr. Braginski, what have you to say of yourself?" The principal spoke. "I lost my luck." He smirked in return. The principal grew inpatient and mad. Why did he have to be so troublesome?

"Look, Ivan, as much as you don't want to be here, I don't want you to be here. So let's take this quick and seriously. Why did you hit Alfred?" She began.

"He brought it on himself for punching me in the first place."

"Ivan, don't play around."

"But he did."

"That doesn't mean you hit him back."

"Yes it does. I was taught that whenever someone hurt me, I'd hurt them back."

"Well, you were taught wrong."

"So you want me to be a sissy?"

"Ivan! Do not use such language in my office! You have just earned yourself double detention- one which you will be sharing with Alfred."

Ivan grunted and soon stood. "Fine, when?" He sighed in annoyance. "This whole week, you're lucky there are only two days after this." The principal narrowed her eyes on him and passed him a slip of paper.

As soon as she had dismissed him he headed straight for the dreaded detention room- he hated that boring punishment. Once he reached the room he headed for his usual place near the back and right next to the window- yet there was one problem, an unfamiliar girl sat there.

The tall Russian walked over to the female girl. As he saw that she was staring out the window as students went about their after school lives- just like he would- he reached over and tapped her shoulder lightly.

The strawberry blonde haired female shot her head in his direction. Her big indigo-violet eyes were magnified even more by her Buddy Holly style glasses. Her rosy pink lips parted slight- making a tiny 'o'. "Y-yes?" she stuttered up at the tall boy that loomed above her like a protective father over his young girl.

"You're in my seat." The heavy Russian accent leaked out. The girl stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll get ou-"

"It's okay. You can sit there today. Just remember that's my seat." Ivan interrupted her sentence. He sat on the seat next to her just so that it felt like he was in his usual spot.

Out of the corner of his mind he heard a pencil causing light friction with paper- he tried to block out sounds when he was in detention. The sound kept continuing. Was someone actually doing work in detention?

He lifted his head from its crouched position and looked around. Soon enough he found the source of such sound- the girl beside him. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Well, he was right; no one does work in detention. She was drawing- and she was amazing at it.

Her drawing was simple. A couple walked the woods. He could see the drawing was very naturist. She was good at Nature and all things living.

"M-may you p-please not stare at m-me." The girl shook. Ivan blinked and snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry. You were just distracting me with your drawing. I'm sorry. Oh, you're very good." He smiled his usual child-like gesture.

The girl smiled slightly. "T-thank y-you." She whispered. "Don't stutter it's annoying." Ivan huffed. "I-I'm...I'm sorry." Her response was barely heard.

"Don't apologize. I'm just giving you a word of advice. Anyways, I don't believe I've seen you here before. Are you new?" Ivan asked the girl on his left.

"No, I've gone to this school since freshman year."

"Oh, Is this your first time in detention?"

"Oh, I'm not here cause I have detention, I'm waiting for my brother. He's late for his detention."

"Why are you waiting for him?"

"He drives me home."

"Reasonable. So, you actually wait for him?"

"Of course, I also regulate if he skips detention and all."

"You're a good sister."

"Yeah, I've been told, though I'm never actually there to stop him before he gets into trouble."

"Why is he in trouble this time?"

"He was being his usual egomaniac self and a boy couldn't take it, so they got into a fight."

"He's an egomaniac? Is he a bit narcissistic?"

"Every egomaniac is."

"Right, well, why is he not here?"

"He's an idiot?"

"Da. Who was the boy that beat him up?"

"Well, I never actually saw him, I've heard of him but I have never known him. Lizzie, my friend, says he's scary and intimidating. But then again I have never met him."

"Do you know his name?"

"Apparently it's Ivan. You may wonder how I don't know who my brother gets into fights with but I try to distance myself so I won't get into trouble."

"Wait, is your brother Alfred?"

"Yeah, he's my twin."

"Your twin? Alfred is your twin? Oh please, you two act nothing alike."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone who actually notices me tells me so. They think my brother's a pain in the arse and that I'm some angelic figure compared to him."

"Well, they're right. Your brother is a pain. Oh, did you say you've never met this so called Ivan guy?"

"Yup, I've never ever met him, and hopefully I don't, just because people make him out to be super creepy." She bit her bottom lip.

Ivan chuckled. Was he actually as scary as people said he was? He wasn't really mean or rude or anything in general- Maybe lonely, or stuff of such sort. He wasn't scary, was he?

A sandy blonde haired boy dashed into the room and walked up to where Ivan and the girl sat.

"Madeline! I've been waiting for ages! Where the hell have you been?" The boy yelled at her. "I-I'm sorry. I-I've been-"

"Where the hell have _you_ been Alfred? Shouldn't you have been here and not some other idiotic place?" Ivan spoke.

"Ivan, you can get your big nose out of this business. So just shut up and stay away from my sister." Alfred hissed in Ivan's face.

Ivan glared at him as Madeline blushed in embarrassment. Hadn't she just said she never wanted to meet Ivan? Yet here he was right beside her, fighting with her brother.

"I think that if you're yelling at your sister, who's always concerned about you, then I have full right to be in this conversation." Ivan shot.

"I'm so sorry!" Madeline apologized and ran out of the room leaving both Ivan and Alfred confused as a little boy in a Barbie shop.

Alfred gave one glare back at Ivan. "Stay away from my sister." He hissed and followed behind her.

Ivan smirked and took the seat Madeline had occupied a short while ago. Yeah right, like Ivan would actually leave Madeline alone after finding out that she was Alfred's sister. And out of a mere corner of his mind, He took a liking to such girl.

As he arrived home after detention he filed into his bedroom only to fall down on the bed. "IVAN! Come down!" A voice called from what sounded like the kitchen. Ivan grunted in annoyance and stood. Could he just rest?

He reached the kitchen to see his sisters on top of the dining table. "There's a mouse!" Katerina shrieked. Ivan laughed at her reaction and then he looked at Natalia. "I don't like mice, please help me big brother?" She smirked.

Ivan looked around the floor. "Where is it?" he looked up at them. "It's under the couch!" Katerina shivered.

Ivan walked towards the couch and lifted it to see a small ball of fur run away in an attempt to escape.

Katerina jumped off the table and trapped it in a crystal bowl. "It's actually really cute." She giggled. "It's contaminated!" Natalia yelled. "Big brother, can you get rid of it?" She begged. "No! I want to keep him! We can call him General Belochini! Look he's so cute!" Katerina continued.

The mouse was as small as when you connect your index finger and thumb to form a circle. It was quite and interesting creature. "Fine, we'll keep him." Ivan gave in. "Brother!" Natalia whined as Katerina cried in success.

"Can we go and get him a cage and some food? Oh! And maybe a little companion?" The blonde haired girl asked. "Yes of course." Ivan smiled. "Brother!" The platinum blonde whined once more. Ivan continued to ignore her. Maybe they could grow a liking to pets. Hopefully he could get them a puppy one day.

It had been one of his wishes- as idiotic as it sounds. But they were alone- they had been orphans ever since Natalia was born, and they were adopted once Katerina had started her freshman year at World academy. Just almost about four years ago; though their adoptive parents were never home either. They practically raised themselves.

_They were always alone._


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Ivan found himself back in detention- of course today Madeline didn't find herself in the room. She wasn't there today because Alfred didn't have detention. In all honesty, Ivan actually wished he could share detention with such idiot. In addition, it was only to see _her_.

He had actually thought of her the previous evening. She was cute and sweet- well from what he had seen so far. Not to mention she did have a great figure- though Ivan would not admit it to anyone. Nonetheless, her hair actually seemed quite soft. Yet he could not –_ should not_- associate himself with such a lovely girl. That was because it would not end well, she was his _arch enemy's_ sister.

As he looked out the window to see the students go about their lives he began to think of her again. If he could recall, her eyes were quite beautiful with that Indigo colour, they also had a tint of violet, if he remembered well. Her glasses were big to her small frame, but it added that cutesy effect she bore. The uniform fit her ever so perfectly.

The red plaid skirt jumper highlighted her key features and demonstrated her nice legs. The white dress shirt was covered by the Blazer because- something Ivan did not know- she was a bit insecure over her figure. Of course she wore a red beret with a small maple leaf hair clip.

Ivan then began to direct his thoughts to her voice. It was sweet and soothing- he fancied this.

Ivan had unconsciously smiled to himself.

"Did you know, Ivan, that smiling to yourself is a sign of insanity?" A voice giggled from beside him. His head immediately shot towards the sudden sound.

Beside him- to his surprise- she sat, smiling at him. Ivan blinked in a small belief that it was just a day dream but she wouldn't disappear. She looked forward only to be stared down by him- something she wasn't comfortable with. "Ivan, may you not stare at me." She mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Madeline." He apologized.

"No worries. So, what brings you to detention today?"

"Hitting your brother does."

"Again?"

"No this was from yesterday." Ivan chuckled.

Madeline sighed as she smiled. "Ah, I see." She laughed a bit and stared straight ahead. "Ivan, I'm sorry for saying that I didn't want to meet you because I thought you were creepy. I really am sorry." She mumbled.

Ivan lifted his head properly and looked at her. "You don't need to apologize. Many people find me scary or whatever, though it's not like I care what they think." He stated.

"You're lucky." She chuckled sadly. "Unlike you. I care a lot of what people say of me. I don't understand why but I do. Everything someone says about me I focus the crap out of it 'cause I want to know why they think that." she mumbled.

"So if someone says you're cute, what do you do?"

"Well, no one has ever said that other than my adoptive parents and some of my friends. But if some one does I start to wonder why they think that. I don't see what's so cute about me. I mean my hair is stupid and my face is not pretty. My eyes don't sparkle. My hair doesn't shine. I wear huge glasses. I don't have a cute voice nor do I have a nice body. I'm just real ugly. I don't under-"

"Madeline. You are not ugly and don't make me punch your brother again."

"I am so, and what does my ugliness have anything to do with punching my brother?"

"Since I can't hit you I have to hit someone, so your brother is best suited for the job."

"Why would you want to punch me?"

"Don't take it to heart. I just can't hear you going on and on with problems that are not real about yourself. You are not ugly. You are cute and if you want to be ugly then I think you should switch places with your brother because after what I have done to him, he's pretty beat up."

Madeline began to laugh. In return she received a look of confusion from Ivan. 'What was she doing?' He thought.

"You're very funny, Ivan. Thank you. No guy has actually said that I'm cute. Thank you." She blushed a bit.

"You are so very welcome." Ivan smiled. Well that was a first. He hadn't really been the first in anything good. He'd been the first person to hit Alfred in the nose and also been the first in knocking out one of his teeth. He had also been the first freshman to get sent to the office for starting a fight before the first day of school had officially started.

"Thank you." She whispered once more. Ivan hadn't known but that had made her whole day. You could say he was the highlight of her day. He had been the only one to make her smile truthfully today and it made her feel wanted. "Thank you so much." Her voice cracked as she stood and ran out of the room.

What had Ivan said that was so bad to make her leave in such a rush?

In all reality, Madeline was a complete puzzle. One moment she would be happy and as for the next she would flee the room as if something scary was chasing her- maybe Ivan was that 'something scary'. It could be. She might have been scared of him.

Ivan sat still, looking at the door with some hope of seeing her come back through the door yet she never came. He sighed heavily and packed his stuff before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back to his locker he saw her leaning on it. Why was Madeline at his locker?

"Priviet." Ivan smiled slightly at the girl. "H-Hello. I'm so sorry for leaving without an explanation." She replied.

You see? She was a complete puzzle that Ivan felt he could never put together. Well, maybe he could after spending months on it.

"What brings you to my locker?" He asked as he began to open it.

"I'm sorry for just leaving. I just really... I got really emotional. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you see me cry." She mumbled under her breath.

"Why did you get emotional?"

"No one had ever said what you did and I just got really happy."

"What do you mean 'no one has ever said what I said'?"

"I've never been told that I'm not ugly and that I'm cute. So that really made my day. Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Ivan whispered back as he finished with the use of his locker.

Madeline hugged Ivan tightly despite of her blushing face. Somehow she had gathered all her courage to do so- something she was never able to do before and Ivan was to thank for that.

Ivan stood still processing everything before awkwardly hugging her back. He never received hugs from anyone other than his sisters which resulted in him becoming a bit socially awkward around certain people. Believe it or not he got confessions but he never really said anything because he didn't know how to deal with them.

"Isn't your brother waiting for you?" Ivan asked once they had both let go.

"No, Alfred left because he didn't care where I was today."

"Oh, in that case, do you want a ride?"

"If it's not too much trouble, may I please have one?"

"Da of course, I asked."

Ivan then led Madeline to his Black BMW 3-series F30 where she stood in awe. It was beautiful and very shinny. Madeline smiled up at him.

"You have an amazing car." She complimented. "I really like BMW's, I just really like them." She added.

"Thank you. I also like BMW's. It took me forever to get this one. Considering my sisters always asked for money and I couldn't deny them." He replied.

"Oh, you bought it? That's nice." Madeline smiled up at him as she was allowed into the car.

Ivan turned on the car and immediately the radio had powered on.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." Madeline giggled as she heard Soldier On by The Temper Trap. She began to sing along as Ivan pulled out.

"So how do your sisters get home?" Madeline had decided to ask.

"Oh, Katerina has a car." Ivan replied.

"Oh, what kind?"

"A 2013 BMW X6 M50d SUV, It's white."

"Oh my gosh! Really? I wanted one of those but my brother got a 2012 Bentley Continental Supersports and we share that one. A convertible..."

"Our adoptive parents got it for her. They believed she deserved it and she does."

"That's good. May I ask you a question?" Madeline mumbled.

"Da, go ahead."

"Why would you get a small car if you're so tall?"

Ivan chuckled at the question. He never really thought of that, though, it was a great question- you have to give her credit for that one. "I actually never really thought of that. I just really like it, but sometimes I use my sister's when I ask." He replied.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry, I'm just a fan of big cars; I can't really have a small car. I like to ride in them once in a while but I can't actually own one to ride everyday of my life."

"Well, don't you own a convertible?"

"Yes, but I don't like to ride it a lot 'cause I feel like a big car is going to trample us. Plus, my brother loves to speed."

"Kat likes small cars, she feels like she tramples everyone when she has a big car." Ivan laughed.

"Same feeling but in the opposite view." Madeline laughed along.

She removed the low ponytails on either side of her head and ruffled her hair. As she tied her hair back in a single high pony tail she spoke "Now that I think about it, don't you play in the hockey team, Mr. Braginski?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you?"

"Mhmm, I do. I actually have a game tomorrow after school and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to tag along. It's in the arena next to the other high school, if you're interested."

"Da, that would be cool, I'd like that. I'd really like that." Ivan smiled. He never really was invited to anything and now that Madeline had been the first to so, he wanted to agree.

"Yeah, this is my house. Thank you so much for bringing me home. I really appreciate that. Thank you." Madeline smiled as Ivan pulled into the driveway and turned the car off the car.

He turned to her and smiled back. "You are so very welcome." He stated before exiting the car and helping her out.

Ivan walked Madeline to the front porch and watched her climb up the small steps to reach the door.

"Maddie, May I call you that?" He called from the bottom of the steps.

Madeline shot her head towards the source of the voice. "Yeah sure." She smiled and opened the door.

Ivan looked around for Alfred's car but he couldn't find it. Well, it could be in the garage but it didn't matter.

"Maddie, you have nice b- Have a nice day!" Ivan refrained himself from saying something that would make her hate him. What had he been thinking? What was he just about to say? Is he crazy?

Madeline looked at him a bit awkwardly before smiling. "You too." She smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving Ivan staring at an empty space where she used to stand.

Ivan hurried back to the car and returned home. He sighed as he entered Katerina's room. "Kat!" He called to see her exit the washroom.

"Yes?" She smiled as she sat on the bed only to be joined by him. "What do you need, brother?" She sing-songed.

Ivan thought of a way to start, he thought of what to say. "There's... There's this girl and I really like her. But, the thing is, I, I almost said something that I shouldn't have. It's because, The Bad Touch Trio got to me. Specially when Gilbert is just some idiotic pervert." He finally choked.

"Well you didn't say it. What was it?" Katerina laughed.

"I almost said; you have nice boobs." Ivan laughed at himself.

"You actually almost said that. Ivan! I thought I told you to watch out for that one! Gosh! How many times have I told you not to say that?"

"Many. Look, I don't even know why that came to mind because-"

"She doesn't have nice boobs?"

"No Kat not because of that, because she is just so sweet. I never should have thought of that, it would just ruin everything. And she does."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Don't tell Natalia...It's Madeline. She's Alfred's younger sister or twin... I only met her yesterday but it feels like a long time."

"Don't get too hung up on her. You just met her so get to know her and then after maybe you can start to fantasize over her, okay?"

"Da, I'll do just that." Ivan mumbled and fell back on Katerina's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan landed his arse in his Ancient history class. Believe it or not he was actually interested in such stuff, it was quite fun- in his perspective that is.

It had been two weeks since he had attended Madeline's Hockey game and let me tell you- she was amazing...and aggressive. He'd never seen her shove anyone nor attempt to hit someone with a stick over a small object.

Ever since then, he had noticed they shared two classes; History and Biology. Something he hadn't noticed for the past month. He also discovered that they had shared at least two classes since freshmen year; in total completing six classes. Why hadn't he noticed her before?

"Ivan! Did you finish your assignment?" Madeline called as she sat beside him.

Ivan's head immediately shot towards her yet no words left his mouth as he processed what she had said. "Uhh... Nope." He smiled innocently.

"Lucky for you, I knew you weren't going to finish and so I made yours."

"Maddie, you didn't have to do that. I'm responsible for my actions."

"Yes, I know. But you would have gotten into detention and need I remind you that you and I were going to go play Hockey afterschool?"

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry."

"Oh crap indeed, C'mon, I've been looking forward to this the entire week!"

"I'm so sorry, I forgot. I really am sorry."

"Thanks. Thank you, Ivan, for forgetting. Though I guess it's normal. Next time, just mark it on your idiotic calendar saying; 'MADELINE + IVAN AFTERSHOOL HOCKEY!'" She spoke as she wrote down the sentence.

"I'm sorry Maddie, please forgive me."

"Ivan this is the third time you do this. If you aren't going to remember then don't invite me or agree to anything."

"Maddie, Please, don't get upset. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I hope so."

Ivan sat in utter humiliation. Gosh he felt like a jerk. This had been the third time he had forgotten about Maddie's propositions. It honestly wasn't his fault. If he ever wrote it somewhere, his sister would get to it and Madeline would find herself in a hospital bed- Ivan didn't want that at all. Yet he couldn't really explain the whole dilemma. "_Hey, my sister is in LOVE with me and if she ever finds out that I like you and that we're friends...She'll end both our lives. Okay_?" Yeah right he was saying that!

"Tell me three things you haven't done yet." Ivan mumbled.

"Oh, let's see...Although my brother is a party hard manic, I have never gone to a party."

"Really? You haven't."

"Nope, I have not. I also haven't gotten drunk."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"I can hold my liquor. Finally, I have not kissed a boy." She blushed a bit.

"Well, does that mean you've kissed a girl?" Ivan chuckled.

"Ivan! No I have not. I am not-"

"C'mon, Maddie Lets be honest..."

"Ivan! Stop teasing me! I am not homosexual..."

"I know, I know. Or do I?"

"Ivan! Don't be like that."

"Okay Maddie, I'll be good to you." Ivan laughed.

He looked at Madeline as she laughed along. In all honesty, she was super cute. He'd never seen anyone like her. She was cutesy and realistic, fun and great. She was just the most adorable person ever.

Ivan went back to paying attention in class and so did Madeline. He looked at his teacher whom would try to crack jokes and the whole class would stare at her in exhaustion. She would try not to crack such history jokes as often as she used to. She didn't want the class to fall asleep all at once. It didn't make her feel so good about herself- poor teacher.

After class Ivan waited for Madeline and helped her with her things.

"Ivan, you know, you don't have to hold my stuff." Madeline spoke.

"I know, but I want to. I want to make it up to you." Ivan replied.

"Just by holding my stuff, won't make it, I'm sorry love." She giggled.

"I know, it wasn't just that. How about, after we play hockey, I take you somewhere, but it's a secret, got it?" Ivan looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, but don't you dare tease me again, got it?" She winked.

"Got it."

Ivan walked her to her following period as he went for lunch- sadly they didn't share lunch and thus during it, he did nothing but bash people. He didn't like lunch or his classes- the ones he wasn't accompanied by her; since there was nothing to do. He already loved just being next her; he didn't really need anything more than that.

"Dude! Didn't I tell you NOT to talk to my sister? Do you want to die?" Alfred slammed his hand on the cafeteria table which Ivan sat in.

Ivan looked up calmly and smiled innocently- a trait of his. "I thought I said that I didn't give a damn." Ivan cheered like a little child as he gave off a scary feel to his delicate voice.

"Well I don't give a shit if you give an fuck. You are getting the hell away from my sister!" Alfred added. His face red with anger as his blood boiled.

Ivan stood. "Well then, how is it that when I'm around her you suddenly give a fuck of where the hell she is?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes on Ivan and was about to launch a fist in hi direction before Ivan stopped him.

"Watch what you do. I made a promise to meet afterschool with your sister and if I get into detention, you will have to tell her that it was your fault that she couldn't see me and if I may mention, your sister actually wants to pay attention to me."

Alfred almost hissed before leaving the cafeteria. He wouldn't want to hurt his sister. As much as he hated Ivan, he couldn't let his sister get upset due to his stupid actions.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan walked to his locker after school to find Madeline leaning on it. "Have you gotten into trouble yet?" She questioned. Ivan chuckled in return and smiled at her. Well, he couldn't blame her, she knew how exactly Ivan was. It had only been a month but hey, she could tell everything. She could tell what he was going to do and when.

"No, Maddie, I have not." He responded as he opened his locker and dropped his things off.

"Thank you God!" She looked at the ceiling as she gripped her books. "For the first time ever, Ivan Braginski- or should I say- The New champion of World Academy, Ivan Braginski, has avoided detention. We shall present him with such award!" Madeline spoke as if she were a sports spokesman. She then gave him a small treat; a chocolate bar. "For your enjoyment, Mr. Braginski!"

"Good job Ivan!" She cheered as he took it. "All we need now is one of those beautiful ladies in tight clothes to give you a kiss!"

"We have one already." Ivan stated in the most serious of faces.

"Oh, we do? Who?" Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"You, Maddie."

"Ivan! Don't tease."

"I'm not! Why do you always think that I'm teasing you?"

"Ivan! Before you get into trouble, let's get moving!"

"Don't change the subject, Maddie!"

"Ivan, you know exactly why, now let's get out of this school."

Ivan then refused to say any further words. He knew that Madeline didn't like to talk about why she didn't think she was pretty; Ivan, himself, didn't even know why. It always made him wonder why she was so insecure about herself. It never made sense in his mind though; she was perfect in his eyes. She was lovely.

As they arrived at the park Madeline had placed on her rollerblades and so did Ivan.

"Are you ready?" Madeline called once they had made makeshift nets from the bags and sweaters in the parking lot. They had placed a ball in- what seemed to be- the middle of the 'court'. They had readied the hockey sticks and gathered around the ball.

"Ready!" Ivan called and they began.

Once they had started Madeline scored a goal, soon after Ivan scored and Madeline once more. It had become intense.

As Ivan fought Madeline for the ball he accidently pushed her. Madeline's front made hard contact with the concrete beneath her.

Ivan shut his eyes tightly as he felt a stimulation of the same pain she endured. Had he just hit a girl? In addition, had it been the girl he liked?

Madeline grunted in pain as Ivan felt a wave of guiltiness wash over him. Finally, he rushed to her rescue.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Madeline. I'm sorry!" He apologized as he helped her to her feet carefully.

"No worries, it was my fault." She mumbled.

"How was it your fault when I shoved you?"

"I was in the way..."

"Are you serious? Madeline! So if a boy cheats on you you're going to say sorry?"

"Well I'd be sorry that I wasn't good enough for them."

"Madeline, grow some balls."

"I-Ivan! I am not a man!"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ugh. I know. I should but...I just can't."

"Just please stand up for yourself. Now let's get these skates off of you." Ivan noticed her knee had begun to bleed.

"Yes, I'll try. Thank you." She looked up at his as he led her to a bench where he removed her skates.

After putting her shoes back on, Ivan slipped into his. He led her to the car and after letting her in went to pick up their stuff.

"You know, I could have helped you." She whispered as he entered the driver's seat.

"Yes, but you're hurt." Ivan stated.

"You know, people just misunderstand you. You're very kind and sweet."

"That's when I want to be."

"Then why do you want to be kind and sweet to me?"

"Madeline, I'm kind to you because I like you."

"Am I actually that of a good friend?"

"No Maddie, I mean I like like you. As in, I really like you."

Madeline blushed deeply and looked away. Oh come on, Ivan had to be lying. There was nothing she found pretty about herself. She didn't think she had perfect hair, nor the right body, she didn't have a good laugh or a beautiful smile. She just believed she wasn't pretty at all.

"Ivan, I-"

"You don't need to like me back; I understand you only see me as a friend. I just wanted to tell you."

"Ivan, can you let me finish?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"I just don't think I'm ready for this whole dating thing. I mean, I just don't think that we would be..."

"A good couple?"

"No, I just don't think..."

"We'll work out?"

"Ivan!"

"Sorry."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I just don't think that we would continue our friendship if we ever date and break up."

"Why is that?"

"Ivan, I love the friendship we have and I don't want to ruin it, I'm sorry."

"That's another way of saying you don't like me back."

"Ivan! It does not mean that! Stop saying that I don't like you!"

"Why? Why should I if it's true?"

"Because it's not! I like you back!" Madeline yelled in anger.

Ivan was a bit shocked but focused back on the road.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship..." She then mumbled.

There was no more exchange of words. The conversation was over and the ride to her house was completely silent.

"Good bye Ivan, see you tomorrow." She whispered ghostly making her words blend with the soft wind.

"Good bye." He replied faintly as she left the car.

Ivan had thought to himself for a while before leaving towards his house. Maybe now it was going to be awkward and they weren't going to talk anymore... maybe so...

Does this mean it was over?


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Ivan had decided to plan Madeline a small surprise, since she had said that she hadn't gone to a party, he would take her to Gilbert's. He was having one this Friday, which so happened to be that day.

He had found himself waiting at her locker. Patiently and quietly he awaited the girl. Yet for a long while nothing came.

He had seen her in class, so why wasn't she here yet? Maybe she'd been avoiding him. What if she didn't want to see him? Or talk to him?

Meanwhile, Madeline walked to her locker and caught site of Ivan. For a moment or two she couldn't help but smile. He was quite adorable just leaning on her locker and looking up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily. How could she tell him that her brother made her promise to not date him? It wasn't really that easy as telling him '_Oh, my brother hates you so we can't be together._'

She couldn't just say that. It sounded rude and mean as heck. No, no, no, she couldn't just say that she promised either. But the thing was she always kept her promises. She had never ever broken one- starting with not telling anyone about Lizzie's 'tiny' crush on Gilbert to promising her brother that she wouldn't steal his glasses when they were younger.

She sighed once more. No, she had to keep her promise. She _needed_ to keep it. She couldn't afford letting her brother hate her. She had finally decided to confront him.

As soon as Ivan saw Madeline his eyes lit up. He stood straight and ran his hand through his hair in his failed attempt to fix it. He smiled his usual childlike gesture and greeted her.

"Priviet." He mumbled.

"Hello, Ivan." She returned the gesture.

"Okay so, I want you to get all dressed up tonight."

"Ivan, where are you taking me?" Madeline playfully glared.

"You'll see. Don't worry about it. You'll like it, I'm sure."

"I don't know..."

"Madeline, just do it. You won't regret it, I hope."

"Fine. I'll go along with it, but if you try to pull anything-"

"I won't. Just be ready by seven and I'll be there to pick you up, got it?"

"Okay, I understand."

Ivan had smiled one last time before walking away. He looked back at her and winked as she looked away.

Later that evening, Ivan waited outside her house. His usual scarf was placed around his neck accompanied by a white blazer and black jeans. Some white Adidas took the place of shoes and his hair lay normally on his head.

Madeline exited with a tight red pencil skirt that had gone midway down her thighs and fishnet leggings followed by Red 6-inch pumps. A Black leather jacket fell loosely on top of her white silk tank top. Her hair had been down- without any pony tail or anything. And a little red bow perched upon her head.

Ivan immediately smiled. "Y-you look gorgeous." He began.

"T-thank you, Lizzie chose everything." Madeline fidgeted with the jacket before trying to pull her skirt down even more.

Ivan- in all honesty- couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lovely curves craved his attention. He needed to look away right away! But...she looked so attractive- not that she didn't look attractive any other day. But right now she just- finally- decided to demonstrate her figure.

"I-Ivan, c-c-can you st-stop staring at me?"

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry!" Ivan looked away.

He burned in embarrassment. Crap... He had just_ practically_ checked her out. Way to go Ivan! That's just how you get a girl to like you! Stare at her non stop without even blinking until she asks you to stop! You go!

"T-thank you. So, w-where are we going?" She asked a bit timid as he led her to the car.

"Well, love, we're going to Gilbert's party." Ivan smiled as he helped her into the car and entered himself.

"A-A party? But I don't even know how to dance. And what if I fall or something?" Madeline panicked.

"Don't think about it. Just keep close to me and you'll be fine. But don't get lost, okay?"

"I'll try. But what if-"

"Madeline, you'll be fine, just calm down." Ivan chuckled. "You'll be just fine."

Madeline sighed heavily trying to calm herself, though it wasn't really working. What if she couldn't dance properly and Ivan didn't like that? What if he started to dislike her? Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. Maybe she wasn't as pretty as she thought. Maybe she wasn't brave enough to stand next to him. Maybe she just wasn't the one for him. What if he didn't like girls that couldn't dance? Or girls who couldn't walk in heels properly?

Ivan occasionally glanced over at Madeline. Her hands were beginning to clench the end of her skirt tightly as her head hung between her arms.

He felt a little ashamed for looking at her the way he did. It just wasn't clean- if you can explain it as such.

"Ivan I can't dance." She repeated.

"I'll teach you." Ivan replied.

"B-but what if I can't learn?"

"We'll try until you do."

Madeline sat quietly once more. She thought about it for a little while. Well, at least she had a "Rocking Body" like Lizzie would quote. In addition, Ivan was staring at her earlier. Well, Lizzie was right about that as well, Ivan liked what he saw...

"O-Okay..." She mumbled after a while. She sat up straight and prompted her chest a bit.

Ivan glanced at her once more but this time just for a short while. He fixed his eyes on the road. If he kept paying any more attention to her figure, he would surely drive the car into a post or something of the sort. Okay, he really needed to stop staring; didn't his sister teach him any manners? Staring wasn't good at all. His sister even told him to not even pay attention to a girl's chest- that was considered no-man's land.

As Madeline would catch Ivan stare at her every now and then she would smile to herself yet blush at the same time.

The rest of the ride was kept silent as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**To all who read and follow my story; Thank you very much. I'm glad that you continue to read and I'm glad that you like my story.**

**Due to some reviews, it has come to my attention, {I sound so prim :3} that I do not write very well. Thank you for your constructive criticism! I really needed it. {If that sounds sarcastic, it's not :$} Please keep reviewing and commenting on what I am doing well and what I need to work on.**

**I tried to have more explanatory stuff so I didn't leave it all to your imagination as well as facial expressions...I hoped it worked...**

**Well thank you for your support and enjoy~ **

* * *

"Ivan I'm not quite sure about this..." Madeline trailed off. She wasn't so confident in walking into a room full of weird people. What if they made fun of her for her clothes? She wasn't that pretty. What if she was nothing compared to other girls? Would they catch Ivan's attention? Maybe he already liked someone.

Madeline had actually noticed the way Ivan would look at Emilie* the way he always does. She didn't like it. She was very jealous but it wasn't like she could give her relationship with Ivan her all.

In addition, Emilie was prettier and smarter than Madeline; that's what she thought at least. She also acted like a girl should. No sports and the only interest being Fashion. Madeline just thought Emilie was way better.

"I-Ivan, may I ask you a question?" Madeline looked at Ivan as he began to park the car.

"Da of course." Ivan replied as he furrowed his eyebrows due to Madeline's tone.

"Why is it that you look at Emilie all the time?" Madeline mumbled past her breath as she bit her red nail polished nail.

Ivan froze a bit. How had Madeline noticed he looked at her? A light blush dusted Ivan's face. He didn't want to answer that question. Nope, not at all. He didn't feel comfortable with explaining his motives for such actions.

Ivan kept quiet; no words left his mouth as he hung his head in utter shame. Madeline, on the other hand, untied her seat belt and then she lay back on the dark leather seat; she couldn't tell what colour it was. Her indigo- violet eyes were diverted to the black roof of the car.

"You can tell me. I mean, it's not like I'll hate you." Madeline decided to start the conversation.

"Madeline, I don't like Emilie." Ivan replied. His amethyst eyes were hidden behind his silvery-blonde hair. He didn't want to continue with such an awkward conversation.

"Then...Then why do you always stare at her?" She mumbled past her watermelon pink lips.

Ivan sighed heavily. He just couldn't bring himself to say it- but he had to.

"The way I look at her is nothing compared to the way I look at you." He lifted his head and looked into Madeline's eyes.

"So why do you continue to stare at her? She's my cousin and all, but, it makes me feel like I'm not enough." Her eyes dulled with slight pain as she admitted it out loud.

Ivan had known that Emilie and Madeline had been cousins ever since he found out Madeline ever even existed, a cousin from her mother's side. But he had always had a small crush towards Emilie since freshman year. He'd always admire her from afar. But it wasn't something serious.

Emilie was considered _'all that'_, if you know what is meant. She was what every boy wanted, of course Alfred and Francis would never get her- they were cousins, and that also meant they never looked at her in such impure way. She was also the most popular girl in school. She had four followers- if you may call them such-; Starting with the Vargas twins, Lovina and Feliciana, Alice was second last- Miss British aristocrat. And last- _but certainly not least-_ Consuelo Carriendo; whom happened to be Antonio's Colombian cousin.

Anyway, Ivan continued to sit silently. He didn't say a word nor did he think about what to say. He just sat still.

"Ivan, I just want to know, it's not like I'm asking you if you want to marry her." Madeline grew a bit impatient. Why couldn't he just tell her? It wasn't like she cared what he thought of Emilie- _she lied to herself_. Could Ivan just spill it out already?

"Yes I know..." Ivan bit his bottom lip as if he didn't want to talk. "I-I just... Well... Maddie, can we please not bring her up?" He couldn't just tell her. The only reason he looked at Emilie was because Emilie put herself out there- not too much though. She was too clever to let herself be too exposed. Emilie was just very well developed, and she knew that- that's why she used it to her advantage. While Madeline, on the other hand, hid herself. She didn't want anyone to look at her because it made her very uncomfortable- that was why Ivan never got his courage to look at her in such unsanitary way.

"B-But I just want to know..." Madeline mumbled. She didn't want to be loud about it because it felt like it was a subject she shouldn't touch upon, but she wanted to know. _She needed to know_.

In addition, it wasn't like she was jealous or anything, right? She just wanted to know if she was good enough or not.

"Madeline, you are more than enough for me. I just adore everything about you, but... Emilie... I don't like Emilie like I like you. Emilie is just... there. She's a distraction...But you... you're different." It took Ivan a long time to finish.

"I'm different?" Madeline turned her head over to Ivan

"Da, you are, yet different in a great, amazing, and lovely way." Ivan assured in return. He lay back onto the dark leather seat as well. He sighed and relaxed a little. He finally got it out- _indirectly that is_.

"Ah, I see... Okay." The strawberry blonde haired female smiled before opening the door. "This is it right?" She pointed at the house which blared music into the chilli May evening.

"Da." Was all Ivan mumbled before following behind her.

Madeline walked up the interlocking bricked driveway on her way to the rather big house. Her heels had been taller than she expected, but you know, it was just for one night. She wasn't really a heel person.

As Madeline got to the door she was hesitant. What if people made fun of her?

Ivan reached the door and stood beside Madeline. "Are you ready?" He asked. In return Madeline took a couple of deep breaths and nodded lightly.

"It's okay, you'll be just fine." Ivan assured and pecked her forehead.

He then slowly opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there are a couple of things in this fic;**

***Emilie = Monaco {In my opinion, since Monaco is a country known for Casinos and such stuff, I thought she would be good as a "Queen Bee" and she also seems posh, But again it is just my opinion. Yet I do like how people portray her to be Smart and so on...}**

**Lovina and Feliciana are the Italy twins... as you all know :$ **

**Consuelo Carriendo= as is explained is Colombia. I didn't want to say she was Antonio's sister so I thought that she would be more of a cousin. {I, myself, am Colombian and so I wanted to incorporate it in there somewhere. My bother came up with the idea of her being a Trola [ Meaning girly girl... I'm not really sure how to explain it...] She met the Italy twins through Antonio resulting in friendship and blah blah blah.}**

**Now, you may wonder why Alice is in that little group... I see her as a VERY posh/prim person and so she met Monaco like that and just deals with everyone else...**

***Note* Francis, Michelle {Seychelles}, and Emilie are all Madeline and Alfred's cousins. **

**Warnings:**

**No real ****_warnings_****...but here are some of the ships...**

**RusCan {Of course xD}**

**Mentioned:**

**PruHun {My personal Favourite!}**

**Spamano {There isn't a good story with some Spamano is there?}**

**USUK {Okay, personally, I don't really like their ship but it's for the sake of the story!}**

**FrancexJeanne {Okay, okay okay... I ADORE this paring. Of course she is not going to die...Or will she? O.O...Nah she won't.}**

**TurkeyxUkraine {They're cute :$}**

**BelarusxLithuania {Don't ask why... I just don't want Belarus everywhere!}**

**I believe that is all for now...Though on the next update if I missed anything just tell me so.**

**I was thinking if you wanted to know the characters' ages and grades, and if so, please tell me so that I can do that **

**Chao for now~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update... I've been a bit busy lately...**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review~ You are all my motivations! Love you all so much!**

* * *

Once Madeline entered the rather compacted house she awed in surprise. How could so many people just fit in there? What if it gave out? And all the people fell onto the basement? That would be stupendous!

Ivan closed Madeline's jaw. "I'm sorry." She mumbled but went unheard due to the loud noises drowning her delicate voice.

"Maddie, I present you your first party." Ivan spoke in her ear. In slight surprise she jumped.

Out of her mere unconscious she had noticed her skirt climbing up her thighs and pulled it down. Ivan didn't look at her this time for he was distracted on something that perched upon a table all the way across the room.

Ivan took Madeline's hand and walked her across the living room, squishing past all the sweaty teenagers to hit the snack table.

Madeline reached for a pastel green marshmallow before Ivan stopped her hand dead short.

"Ivan!" She glared up at the towering boy.

"Rule number one for parties; never _ever_ eat from the snack table. This food has been touched by everyone, who knows where their hands have been." Ivan prompted as he let Madeline's hand free.

Madeline pouted slightly. "So what can I eat?" She muttered.

"Lucky for you, I had asked Gilbert to leave some stuff behind for us." He shot her a smirk then bent down and grabbed a large blue glass bottle and a bag from underneath the table. As he stood Madeline gave him the weirdest of looks. Her blond eyebrow raised beneath her bangs as her watermelon lips slightly made a small 'o'. He finally reached for two red plastic cups that perched upon the mahogany table.

Where had Ivan seen that look on her face before? He grinned and took a gentle hold of her hand before parting the sea of people on his way to the patio.

Once they arrived onto the patio, Ivan sat on a green lawn swing. He then patted the seat next to him as if signalling Madeline to sit beside him. Yet she refused. "Ivan...What are you planning?" She questioned.

Ivan lifted the blue glass bottle by the neck, it read; Skyy Vodka. _'Wow...Gilbert's a nice friend..._' Madeline thought. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ivan.

"So, what will we be doing with that?" She asked as she obeyed and sat on the empty seat next to him.

"Well...you did say that you have never gotten drunk, right?"

"Oh no Ivan! I am not going to get drunk now. Nope never." Madeline shook her head violently. "You must be crazy to think that!"

"Maddie, it's ultimately your choice to get drunk, though I am going to offer you a drink." Ivan grinned.

"Offer me a drink? Ivan I actually believe that you _are _a horrible influence, now that I think of it."She sighed heavily.

"Maddie, I am not _that_ bad. There people that are worse."

Madeline looked up at the night sky because she didn't really want to look at Ivan's goofy face.

Ivan sighed and continued to look at her. "Come on, just try it at least." He insisted.

This time, Madeline sighed and nodded hesitantly. Was she actually giving into it? Wasn't this peer pressure? In a way this might be considered bullying- okay, not that far.

Ivan poured less than an inch of Vodka into the red plastic cup and passed it to Madeline before doing the same for his own cup. Madeline took the Vodka into her hands and looked down at it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Madeline, I present you with your first drink!" Ivan announced as he held the bottle up in the air.

"I've tasted wine before, Ivan." Madeline shot.

"Your first _strong_ drink." He rephrased.

Madeline nodded and brought the cup to her plump pink lips. She was hesitant and put the drink down. "I can't." She whispered- mostly to herself.

"Why?" Ivan whispered back. He didn't want to force her into anything and he surely would understand why she didn't want to.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." Madeline didn't understand but she couldn't. Something inside her told her to wait.

"We'll take it together, how does that sound?" He took a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Suddenly Madeline's smiled returned and everything was back to normal.

Ivan couldn't explain it, but there was something about her that made him like her like a bear loves honey. He smiled as he saw her lovely feature light up her face. She was so lovely.

"One...Two...Three!" Ivan counted and in went the bitter liquid. Madeline, as a result, shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. She coughed a bit and wiped light tears from her indigo-violet eyes.

"What was _that_?" Madeline managed to wheeze.

"That was Vodka, darling." Ivan chuckled.

"Well it was horrid...May I please have more?" She added and held the cup close to Ivan.

"Yes, very horrid indeed." He poured her another little bit before she took it in once more, repeating her previous actions.

"May I have-"

"No Maddie, no more." Ivan cut her pleading. "We got to dance now!" He insisted.

Madeline sighed. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"The whole point of a party is to dance and have fun."

"But I am having fun here."

"Dancing is much more fun. Now let's go." Ivan's eyebrows furrowed.

As soon as Madeline and Ivan stood from the green Patio swing, Emilie ran to Madeline.

"Oh Madeline! Dieu merci, vous êtes là! I was getting annoyed with Francis trying to hook me up with everyone. I mean like, I don't need a boyfriend and he should just go and talk to Joan! Everyone knows he's head over heels for the girl!" Emilie hugged Madeline and bragged on.

Madeline, as the great cousin she is, listened and commented on her bragging. She looked over at Ivan- whom was surprisingly looking away. Wasn't he going to stare at Emilie like he always does- especially when she has such revealing clothes on?

Her black jean mini skirt reached up to her palms- totally violating the whole arms-length rule. Her One shoulder strap white shirt could expose her chest a bit. Finally Black Heels topping off her bright brown high bun made her look rather stunning.

"Ah, Francis told you?" Madeline questioned.

"Of course! Don't you remember that when we were all kids he used to tell us over and over again?" Emilie retorted. Madeline nodded.

"And look at you, Maddie! I never thought you could wear such clothes! Who might those be for?" The blue eyed girl winked.

"Oh, They're not for anyone, Lizzie dressed me." As soon as Ivan heard those words slip out of Madeline's mouth he felt as if something had stabbed his heart without hesitation.

"Oh. Come to think of it you never come to parties, eh Maddie?"

"Ah, Ivan brought me." Madeline replied as she looked at the platinum blond of which she spoke.

Emilie's eyes grew wide. She looked at where Madeline had her gaze set. Her blood began to boil.

"Maddie, if he dares hurt you, I will kill him." Emilie threatened. She never really liked Ivan. She heard the rumours that had gone around about him. He was not to be trusted and in addition, the way he looked at her was not good. It always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Alfred's already on that." Madeline laughed. Emilie nodded in return and shot Ivan a small glare. "Let's go dance." She offered Madeline.

"I promised Ivan we would dance, so can we bring him along?" Madeline prompted.

"No." Emilie had always been blunt. Sure she was girly and smart but she was blunt as hell- especially when she didn't like someone. It would get her real agitated.

"B-but...Emilie, he brought me here. I at least owe him a dance." Madeline protested. Her eyebrows furrowed behind her strawberry blond bangs as she looked at Emilie in a slight pouting face.

"Don't look at me like that Maddie; it's not going to work." Emilie wouldn't give in. "Tell him you'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Fine..." Madeline gave up and walked towards Ivan. "Uh, Ivan... Emi and I are going to dance; I'll be back in a bit, okay?" She smiled sweetly.

Of course Ivan had to agree. Madeline was too cute to deny. "Da, I'll be waiting." Ivan nodded and watched as she entered the house once more after shooting him a smile.

He looked at the bottle of Vodka and poured himself another little bit. Maybe he could just wait while he downed the vodka.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note~**

**Hallo! Okay so this time, I'd like to thank Trelaney for her review~ Thank you. Without you this chapter would have been a failure.**

**Also, Both you and I HAVE to give credits to my sister! She is awesome! I'll explain why at the end and Enjoy~**

* * *

Emilie and Madeline slowly passed the crowd of people into the middle of the dance floor. Emilie knew Madeline could dance and she would not take no for an answer. "Come on, dance." She demanded as she saw that Madeline wouldn't budge.

Madeline didn't want to dance, even if everyone around her was. She never really like to 'follow the crowd', she was independent. Yet she actually liked the attention every now and then.

"No thank you." Madeline retorted.

"The whole darn point of a party is to dance." How many times has Madeline heard that tonight? Two. She didn't want to hear it again. She got the point; she just didn't want to dance.

Madeline did not move. She wasn't going to give into this whole dancing thing. She was mostly ashamed of the way she danced. In all reality, she was an amazing dancer- she just didn't like to show it. Nobody understood why.

"Madeline? You're here?" A voice called from her left. As Madeline turned to locate the source of the voice a boy stood before her. Tall, handsome and all. Lars; the Dutchman she used to be friends with.

"L-Lars?" She questioned. Madeline couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen him in about six, seven years. It was great to finally see him.

"Maddie!" He grinned and wrapped her in a tight hug, in which she hugged him back. It was so good to see him. She missed him so dearly.

Meanwhile, Ivan awaited Madeline on the patio swing. After practically finishing the bottle in less than five minutes he began on the gummy worms he had saved for her. He had a feeling she wasn't coming back soon and it kind of hurt him. She practically lied to him. And in addition, didn't she not like dancing?

"Hey, dude." Alfred called to Ivan. "I know you have like superhuman powers in holding your liquor but, don't down it all." He added and sat on the other side of the patio swing.

"Hmm. Yeah." Ivan hazily responded.

"Either you're drunk or just out of it." Alfred chuckled.

"I'm out of it. I don't get drunk with one bottle." Ivan replied and smirked slightly.

"Dude, I know you like my sister and all but I need to just have a real talk with you. No fights, no idiotic names and silence if you want to say something you shouldn't, got it?" Alfred explained as he lay back on the swing.

"Da, okay."

"Okay." Alfred began. "Have you noticed how Madeline always wears long sleeves?"

"Come to think of it she does..." Ivan mumbled as he looked over at the sandy blonde haired boy.

"Exactly. There's a perfect reason she does that. I want you to only make her happy and if you're going to hurt her then please don't go near her unless you want something horrible to happen. I'm glad that my sister is happy around you, I'm glad to see her smile all the time but please don't make that into a frown. Madeline's a real nice girl and I don't want her to get hurt, okay?"

"B-But-"

"Ivan, I have no idea why you would hurt her but just don't. Because in all honesty, I will kill you. And I'm serious." Alfred interrupted.

Ivan nodded in agreement and understanding before standing. "I'll see to it then. I'll try not to harm or hurt her. Thanks for telling me."

"Okay. Bye dude, I mean _Commie bastard._" Alfred began his way back into the house.

"Bye, Capitalist Pig." Ivan chuckled as he retorted before Alfred disappeared into the house.

He sat back onto the patio swing just looking up at the sky. If Alfred couldn't tell him why she wore long sleeves then it might be pretty personal. He could either wait until she told him or find out himself.

He couldn't decide on what to do but, he was going to at least have a talk with her. He sighed heavily and took one last glance at the starry sky. It was quite beautiful really, how the stars were like bright white polka-dots on a midnight black mantle that covered the earth as if it were an invisibility cape- covering all edges visible to the human eye. He admired many things, Astronomy being one of them.

Either way, Ivan stood and raked his hand through his hair, totally messing it up- yet it looked rather attractive. He walked up to the sliding glass door and peaked in. People were having fun- that's for sure, unlike him. He opened the door and walked in. As he squished past the people he tried to make out who they were.

Gilbert, Elizaveta, -surprisingly- Roderich, Feliciana, Lovina and so on. Everyone he passed seem to be cheerful, but he wasn't in search for any of them.

Still on the expedition for Madeline, he would end up bumping into many people and tipping a few cups over; making them spill all over oneself. Yet as the people began to protest, the slightest eye contact with Ivan would make them shut up immediately and in return, Ivan would shoot an innocent fake smile.

Something inside him twirled. He wanted to see Madeline and talk to her. Yet still no sign of the lovely girl.

Finally seeing the Strawberry blonde from behind he smiled, until the next song hit. Arms wrapped around her waist- arms that were not his own. But whom?

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

The song danced around the room as everyone shut up and grabbed a person that they would like to dance with. Though Ivan stood a bit away from Madeline and whom ever had her wrapped in an embrace, he made sure to stay between people in order to not be seen.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I had you so many times _

_But somehow I want more_

Ivan took everything in as he saw Madeline dance with the teenager before her. Jealousy took the best of him yet he held it back a bit more. He suppressed his idiotic state of mind.

_I don't mind spendin' every day_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

He looked away, yet everywhere his gaze had settled he saw a pair. Was he being taunted? Was he being tempted? Was this a test?

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore _

His breathing hitched and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go up to her and push the boy away from her and give him a proper beating. One of Ivan's very own. He was known for how horrible he left his opponents.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full, and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want _

He tried to control himself yet he felt as if time had stopped and all he could see was Madeline and a Blonde haired boy. He really couldn't tell whom he was, he'd never seen him before in his life- as far as he knew.

_I don't mind spendin' everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Trying to avoid everyone around him but that was it. He couldn't suppress his rage. As he walked up to both Madeline and the other boy he pulled them apart. Before thinking about it, he punched the tall –not as tall as himself- blonde boy right on the jaw.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

Madeline squealed and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. "I-Ivan!" She screamed. Ivan looked at her only to see utter shock in her indigo-violet eyes. He also noticed the whole house had gone silent. All eyes on him and the other boy.

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Ivan gulped and faced the boy once more. He didn't bother shaking or relaxing his hand for he knew how to fight- he knew much more than he wanted.

"L-Lars...Don't f-fight." Madeline suggested yet her voice went unheard as Lars threw a punch in Ivan's direction. Roughly landing on Ivan's mouth, cutting his lip and leaving a small ring outline for Lars owned one.

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

Ivan shot another punch yet Lars dodged it. Once again Lars' fist made contact with Ivan's face- right eye to be exact. Ivan grunted in return and dismissed the sudden pain. The alcohol did have an effect on him after all. The following fist that Ivan sent was able to hit Lars' nose- definitely breaking it.

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

"Ivan! Lars! Stop it now!" Madeline yelled. She sighed and stood between them. "Ivan, is that all you ever do? Want to fight with everyone? Is that how you get your kicks? Just leave me alone! You don't always need to be in my face."

"Madeline..." As far as she seemed to be Ivan reached for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't even talk to me! I don't ever want to talk to you again, _Commie bastard_." She screamed out of blurred rage.

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

As soon as he heard the words his heart sank to an unimaginable depth. Despair and sadness took over his being and he no longer felt in the condition of doing anything.

**_It was over. _**

* * *

**_Okay!_**** The song is: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I have adored that song since...ever... :$ And please give credits to my sister because she was the one who told me to put this song... I DO NOT own the song! Copyright to Maroon 5.**

**Lars is Netherlands... I prefer it over Tim or Morgens, simply because the first time I ever read a fic with him it had Lars as his name... Don't judge :$ Bell will be Belgium. She will be mentioned.**

**That should be all... Till next time~! Please Favourite, Follow and Review. I want thy criticism! **

**Kids, don't fight! Stay in school! Say 'NO' to drugs! Walk an old lady across the road! Create Peace not War! Be good!**

**Chao for now~ ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**~A/N~**

**Sorry for a late update... My computer is being mean to me... I had to upload this on another laptop :$ I had also started to read Anna Karenina... It's a good book :$**

**Well I hope you enjoy~ It's not a real good chapter (More like a filler) and yeah... Thanks for your continued support! I love you all! **

* * *

Ivan stormed out of the house and entered his car. Once he slammed his own car door he looked at the back seat and grabbed a Vodka bottle from under the seat. Opening it, he downed it completely.

Turning on the car he did not wait for the engine to warm up and sped out of there. Right then it had begun to rain- cats and dogs if you will. He dismissed the issue and continued to speed past everything. It was the only way to escape this world, drive away from all his problems.

Ivan couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was it betrayal? Heartbreak? Rejection? Anger? What was it?

Everything just seemed so significant. Every little thing that anyone had ever said or done to him had clustered up and exploded right in his face. Not long ago, he didn't care what people had said, he couldn't give a crap on what people would think or do about him. He knew he was superior to all those who sunk as low as thinking many rude things, yet when Madeline had said such an offensive word, everything had become true.

As he arrived at his house he entered his room where he would down not only one but three more bottles- now he has drunk. Falling back on his bed he threw his pillow across the room only grunting in the process. "Aren't girls only supposed to go through this whole love sick puppy crap?" He mumbled as he fell asleep.

A month had gone by since the fight. Throughout the entire time, Ivan and Madeline no longer talked amongst each other. Of course, this really upset Ivan. He wanted to hear her voice and they only time that would happen was if she would either have the balls to answer a question or if he walked past her in the hallways.

Alfred had begun to talk to Ivan. Not in an intimidating way but more like buddies would talk. It was surprising, really. Yet Ivan only suspected Alfred did this because Lars and Madeline had begun to date. It was honestly the only explanation.

"Ha! You should have seen her face when I scared her like that." Alfred laughed about a prank he had pulled on Alice. He liked her for a while now but never did anything to show it.

"Ah, yes I'm pretty sure that it was funny." Ivan nodded. He didn't think too much of it. To be frank, he didn't really even care the slightest. In no offence, Ivan didn't like Alfred's pranks they were immature, and most of the time, hurtful. But hey, that was just Alfred's being.

Ivan sighed heavily as they began to walk after stopping by Alfred's locker.

"Dude, I don't understand why you're so down. C'mon I know you're like 'Mister Poker face' but smile once in a while." Alfred sounded a bit too concerned.

"Well, not with your sister getting all girly over her new boyfriend." He replied.

"Just get over her dude. She is my sister and all though she quit hockey to spend more time with Lars, it doesn't mean that she became girly." Alfred stated.

"Have you seen what she wears on civvies? Have you caught sight of your sister's clothing?"

"Okay, what my sister wears is not my concern. I don't control her life, got it? I mean, if she wants to wear sluttish clothing then she can."

"Have you noticed she started to hang out with Emilie? I mean Consuelo too. They're both bad influences, Alfred. You should watch out for her."

"Fine, whatever dude. Anyways, I'm hungry bro! Let's go eat!"

Ivan and Alfred became silent and headed for the cafeteria. Sure they hated each other at some point but now, they had become friends. Ivan fancied this because whenever Madeline would decide to dump Lars' sorry arse, Ivan would be on good terms with Alfred and Maddie and him could date. It was a good plan in reality.

As they both sat at the table after buying their lunch they began to talk about sports.

"Guess what? Bruins won against the Leaf 5 to 2. I bet 50 dollars on it and so did Maddie. She had to pay up. I mean, the Leafs aren't that good, right?" Alfred began.

"So she still likes hockey?" Ivan questioned.

"Well 'course she does! Only when she's at home though." Alfred nodded.

"I don't understand why she had to change in front of Lars. It's stupid. Shouldn't he like her for who she is?" Ivan munched on his burger rather viciously.

"Dude! I know you're jelly, but for real, calm your tits." Alfred laughed in return.

Ivan gulped as he saw Lars enter the cafeteria holding Madeline's hand. He didn't deserve her. Ivan was supposed to be the one holding her hand. It was Ivan who was supposed to walk in with her. It was Ivan who could kiss her. It was Ivan.

"Maddie!" Alfred waved his twin over excitedly. "Come!" He added.

Out of the mere corner of her mind, Madeline heard her nickname and so she turned to look at her brother. For a second she smiled until she noticed Ivan. Obeying her brother, she walked over to him hand in hand with Lars.

"Bonjour." She smiled at her brother.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Alfred patted the seat next to him rapidly. He grinned widely and awaited his sister's actions. Of course she sat.

"Since when were the archenemies friends? Mister Commie and Mister Capitalist?" Lars chuckled.

Ivan stiffened. When Alfred said it, it was different, but when Lars had mentioned anything, hell would brake loose. Ivan sighed in utter annoyance. Why did Lars have to be so irritating? In addition, did he smoke? Oh yes! That meant Ivan's beloved Madeline would be second hand smoking.

At the though of Lars and Madeline kissing he shivered. No! Ivan is supposed to be her first kiss. No way in hell was he going to let Lars kiss her. _Unless_- No! No! No! He was not going to think that!

"Well, we share a common interest." Alfred prompted after practically devouring the rest of his lunch.

"What interest might that be?" Lars questioned as his right eyebrow rose, only succeeding in wrinkling his scar. He had gotten it long ago, really. When he was around twelve. It had been on a bright sunny day as he went to climb a tree- a real tall tree- about 20 feet high. As he reached the top he stood on the branch- a stupidity he would soon regret- and as the branch cracked, he landed flat on the floor. His forehead bleeding and his right arm broken, he walked to his mother with a poker face.

"Ah well, I'm afraid that might be top secret info." Ivan replied in a slight hiss; his eyes narrowing on the boy in front of him.

"Sorry to offend you in any way." Lars replied as he began to eat. He glanced up occasionally glaring daggers at Ivan as Madeline and Alfred talked about history.

Ivan couldn't help but scoff as Lars had mentioned his history grade. His blood began to boil.

* * *

**Please review! I need your thoughts! Plus, I get motivated! And just suggest things! I love suggestions!**

**Well, Au revoir! Goodbye! Chao! Till later! Mwa mwa mwa! I love you all~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes... I had noticed since I started this, that the Characters are TOO OOC. I'm sorry. I can't really capture their essence. Forgive me. I try but they just don't end up like they should be so I'm sorry if you don't like it, if you want to read the fic and you don't like their OOCness... deal with it. And if you like it the way it is, Thank you. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The following day Ivan had noticed, _everyone_ was in a relationship. Katerina had begun to date that Turkish guy- Sadiq. His little sister was starting to look for someone else rather than him; she ended up with Toris. Gilbert and Elizaveta had double-dates with Madeline and Lars.

Everywhere he looked, someone was head over heels for another. Why was life taunting him?

Either way, Ivan walked past the the sea of people which flooded the school hallways after school. Out of the mere corner of his amethyst pupil, he noticed Madeline and Lars.

He noticed they were about to kiss, and out of pure anger, he clenched his fist. Throwing a punch right between them and hitting a the red locker door right beside them, he kept walking. His right fist ached but he dismissed the issue. He'd punch many jaws in his high school career, but metal lockers were a whole different story. Refusing to relax his hand, he just kept on walking.

Meanwhile, Madeline's heart had jumped to her throat at the sudden action. She gasped as she noticed it was Ivan. Rage grew withing her. '_How could he just -that jerk! Who does he think he is? And to think Lars and I **almost** kissed!' _Madeline thought to herself as she glared daggers into Ivan's back.

"Ivan! Come back here!" She yelled after him, only to be ignored. Completely forgetting about Lars, she ran after the speeding boy. "Ivan! Don't you dare keep walking!" She added.

Yet of course this was scandalous. The way she was chasing him down the hallway and only yelling at him. People would only stare. Especially when Madeline had been quiet her whole life, until now- that is.

Ivan decided to slow down and face her. "Yes, milady?" He raised an eyebrow, acting innocent and oblivious to what he had done.

"What the hell Ivan? Why do you have to be such a jerk?" the strawberry blonde hissed in his face.

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear Madeline?" He questioned.

Immediately, Madeline raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Ivan! Why do you want to ruin everything? My brother is not your enemy anymore, so why do you do this?" She raised her voice.

"Isn't it obvious already, _Maddie?_" He narrowed his eyes. "Because I think everyone around you knows exactly why I do it. Go ask anyone of them, they'll all have the same answer." He added, Violet eyes burning into Indigo.

Madeline looked around at the quiet hallway. She saw the many faces of her school, whom all looked at her in a sympathetic way. As if she were a lost puppy. Absolutely annoyed, she stormed off- back to Lars, in that matter.

Ivan scoffed and continued to walk to his homeroom, ignoring all the looks he received from the many students. He sighed as he reached his seat and laid his head on the desk. '_God, why'd she have to be so oblivious? Why was she so blind?'_ he began to question everything. Starting with Madeline and ending in art. He was complicated that way, just making connections with everything in his head.

"Mr. Braginski, the principal needs you." The teacher announced halfway through his lesson. People 'ooh'd and 'aah'd as Ivan made his way out of the classroom.

Finally reaching his destination, he sat in the oh-so familiar brown love seat in the Principal's lovely white office.

After his patient wait, the principal entered her office. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan." She shook her head, letting her brown curls fly across the air. Her brown eyes looked at Ivan in disappointment. "You dented a locker door this morning, is that correct?" She asked as she sat down at her black leather seat.

"Yes, you are correct." Ivan's platinum blond head nodded.

"What are you to do to pay for it?" The woman in front of him asked. Her hand slid past her hair as she sighed in annoyance. "To thin that only a month ago you were not into any trouble." She added.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm just real annoyed lately." He honestly answered.

"Why is that?" She looked up at him, for once believing his excuse. In a way, she felt idiotic for doing so.

"The girl I like... she' dating someone else." He sighed.

"Ivan, be a man. Don't let that Green-eyed jealousy take over you. You have to be superior- as awkward as that sounds. Just take deep breaths and remember that life can be cruel, but you can be better." She gave him advice.

Ivan could only nod at the principal. He understood exactly where she was coming from, but he wasn't really used to the idea of the principal giving him advice.

"Anyways, you are dismissed. Just don't dent any other lockers and you'll be just fine, go it Ivan?" The brunette finished.

Ivan stood and said his farewells before heading back to class. On his way there, he stopped by Madeline's locker- the one he had dented and smiled sadly at it. '_Yet people believe I'm the cruel one..._' He drifted off.

Drifting back to reality he sighed and continued his way back to class past the many identical red lockers. The hallway seemed so empty without any students. You could even say it looked like a haunted school; abandoned, sad and lonely- just like Ivan's heart at the moment.

Reaching his homeroom, the bell rang and students flooded the hallways, leaving no sign of the abandoned hallways just a few seconds ago. Ivan packed his things and proceeded to join the crowded hallways.

_

By the end of the school day, Ivan headed for after school Hockey practice. Since the team did not want to rent the arena, they would play street hockey- that meant roller blades were needed. After the exhausting practice he noticed Madeline packing supplies in the equipment room.

He focused on her hair, it was wavy and parted into two low pig tails as always. Though he also noticed another factor in this picture- she wore the cheerleaders uniform. No way.

Ivan sighed and continued to walk with the nets in hand.

"I see you're a cheerleader now." Ivan spoke.

Madeline jumped in surprise as she believed that no one was there. "Ah.. yes." She nodded, trying her best not to look into Ivan's eyes.

"How's that coming?" He looked her up and down. He didn't like her new look, it just wasn't her. She wasn't that girly girl that she made herself become.

"Good, I guess." She nodded and continued to pack the equipment. Ivan did so as well.

As the both entered the equipment room, the door shut behind them; only succeeding in locking them in.

"Oh maple." Madeline huffed in annoyance trying to open the door. "Is anyone out there? If so, please open the door!" She called.

_Crap... They were locked in..._


	12. Chapter 12

**~Author's Note~**

**I am truly sorry about the delay. I finally acquired access to the internet and now I am finally updating this. I am deeply sorry that you all had to wait ****_extra_**** long to read this. Forgive me :$ Please enjoy, thank you.**

* * *

"Is anyone there? Please open up!" Madeline continued to pound the door. "Please!" She added.

"There's no use; no one's there. I was the last one. Give up already." Ivan sighed. He was already annoyed at Madeline for pounding on the door for the past ten minutes.

"No, Ivan, I won't give up. I want to get out of here. Because, unlike you, I have a life to attend to." Madeline retorted, still facing the door.

Ivan couldn't help but scoff. "Oh really? I don't have a life? What is so important to get to? You can smooch your boyfriend tomorrow."

"Because of you, Lars and I haven't kissed! I haven't had my first because you are a jerk!" She turned to Ivan and narrowed her indigo pupils on him.

"Ah, is that so? Well, if it is my fault, I guess that you have to kiss him outside of school, because I don't want to see your private disgusting fluffy crap. It would be greatly appreciated." He sat down on one of the high jump cushions.

"Ivan, be quiet, please." Madeline rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. She ran her hand through her long strawberry blond hair in annoyance. "I want to get out." She mumbled.

"I get it! Stop complaining! It's getting on my nerves." Ivan hissed.

"No one asked you for your opinion!"

"And no one asked you to speak!" He shot.

Madeline stood and walked around the rather big equipment closet. She thought of ways to get out. "My phone!" She cheered aloud. Doing so, she took out her phone and tried to dial Alfred's number.

"No signal." They both said; Madeline in an annoyed sigh and Ivan in an ignorant tone.

"Can you keep your comments to yourself?" Ivan stated as he lie back on the cushion.

"I hate you." She sighed. Madeline was getting tired of Ivan's idiocy. She didn't like how he acted ever since Lars had arrived and she frankly didn't care why. All she knew was that he was an arse now, and that was all that mattered.

As soon as Ivan heard the words, he knew that she was telling the truth. He could tell that her tone was not annoyed, nor anger. It was truthfulness of what she felt. It was her true feelings towards him.

"I like you." He whispered in return.

"No Ivan, I really mean it. I hate you." She said.

"I know. I really mean it too. I like you." Ivan repeated.

The room was filled with silence and slight depression. Ivan stayed within his thoughts and Madeline wondered about the room.

"Ivan, if you like me, why do you do this? Why do you act so juvenile against me?" Madeline finally broke the silence.

Ivan laughed at her choice of words. Only she would say such words. "Because I'm jealous, Maddie." He said.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" She looked at him as he stared at the ceiling.

"Jealous of Lars. Jealous that he gets to hug you whenever he wants. Jealous that you like him and not me. Jealous the he's your boyfriend and not me. Jealous of him." He explained as he sat up.

Madeline blushed slightly and closed her eyes. "I still hate you. There should be no reason to act like that. If you really do like me then you should be happy that I'm happy." As cheesy as it sounded she admitted it.

"Yeah, I know… but I can't take it." Ivan sighed. "Every time I walk by you, you're with him. And you've changed."

"How so?" Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"You quit hockey, you wear revealing clothing, you wear make-up, and you've joined the cheerleading squad. You don't look _that _different but you have changed." He started.

"Well… I don't think Hockey is ladylike and appealing to boys. The cheerleading squad is for girls." She explained her actions.

"But why do you think that? I love that you love Hockey and I love that to like to hit a puck with a stick as well as be a little defensive about your team. I like that you're a bit tomboyish and I can't see why you have to hide yourself from anyone. If he doesn't like you for you, he doesn't deserve you. I'm not saying I deserve you either, because I know I don't. I'm only saying that you have to act like yourself and not some high end slut." Ivan sat up and looked her in the eyes.

He honestly couldn't and wouldn't understand that, ever. Why did she have to change for someone who wouldn't accept her for who she is? If Ivan would be the only on the other side of her door every single season of the year, why couldn't she choose him? He would never understand.

"Look Madeline, if you really do like hockey then continue it. This is to benefit you not anyone else and I know that if don't go back now you'll regret it. For the rest of your life you'll curse yourself for pleasing others and not yourself." Ivan added.

Madeline looked down at him and walked to where he sat on the cushion then sat next to him. "I love hockey, and if you want, I can rejoin the team." She mumbled.

"Again, Madeline, do it for yourself. If _you_ love hockey, _you _go for it. Don't do it to please me." Ivan sighed.

Madeline huffed and fell back on the cushion. "I know, I know, I know. I –I –I'm really…ugh. I don't even know. I don't know anything. I'm only and idiotic girl that does nothing good for herself. I'm an idiot, nothing more than that.

"I know that I do everything only to please people and I don't know what _I _want. Ever since I was young I've always done things to benefit people, not myself. And I know that I need to be selfish every once in a while, but I can't. I can't be selfish. I can't think only on myself because if someone doesn't think about everyone then who's going to care for them?" She covered her eyes with her arm. "I ju–I don't know."

Ivan lay back on the cushion next to her and moved his body in order to face her; she did so in return as well. "Do you want to continue in Hockey?" Ivan asked in a husky whisper –not really meaning it to sound as low as it turned out to be.

Madeline bobbed her blond head.

"Then continue." He added with a faint smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**Personally I don't really like this chapter... It's more of a filler. But either way I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Hello! How are you all doing? Okay so the problem is that I don't have internet at home... It's been gone for like a month or so and that is mainly why my updates are so late. I have to come to the library and update... and when I'm at home, I want to write it up but I get Lazy... so I'm so sorry. I also have summer school, I'm taking a new course so that I don't have to take it next year and all... I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ivan..." Madeline looked Ivan in the eyes for a long while. Somewhere along the way, she had gotten lost and was overwhelmed by the beauty of his irises.

"Yes Madeline?" Ivan returned the stare.

"Thank you." A smile played upon her lips as a blush conquered her face, invading her freckled cheeks.

"For what?" Ivan mumbled as he lifted and eyebrow.

Madeline turned on her back once more to stare at the ceiling. "For your advice..." She whispered- making Ivan remember that at one point since he had known her, she was shy.

"Ah.. don't thank me yet. When you actually take my advice and it works out, then thank me." He had gone back to thinking on a way to get out.

The light emitted from the small window at the southwest corner of the room (If you were to believe the entrance was North) had begun to fade, leaving the two of them in darkness. Madeline stood from the cushion and sighed as she leaned back onto the door.

"I-I want to get out of here..." She mumbled loud enough for Ivan to hear her.

Ivan then got to his feet as well and walked to her, stopping right in front of her.

"Madeline..." He brought his most famous child-like smile to his face. As always it was not returned, instead the reply had always been an intimidated and almost horrified expression.

"Y-yes I-Ivan?" Madeline stuttered, for Ivan was too close for comfort.

"You said you haven't had a first kiss, right?" Ivan dismissed her hesitation.

Her blond head bobbed lightly.

Ivan rested his hands on the door, on either side of her. Madeline jumped slightly and drifted her gaze to anywhere but him.

"Well, if it is a kiss you'd like, then I can help you with that." He used his left hand to direct her blushing face to look up at him. "A simple kiss. Nothing to big or uncomfortable for you." He added in a husky whisper.

"I-Ivan!" Madeline's teeth clattered as she forced her head from his hand. "D-d-d-don't t-t-tease me!" She was embarrassed. Her cheeks lit a nice crimson shade as she felt her heart beat like a base drum.

"I'm not teasing, Maddie. I'm telling you the truth." His voice was now next to her ear, so close that she could feel his hot breath at her neck. She closed her eyes shut, afraid to open them. "Ever since we became friends I've liked you and, believe it or not, have wanted to kiss you. So, just nod your head and I shall steal your first kiss." A shiver ran up through Madeline's spine once she heard his raspy husky voice.

"O-" She was interrupted as the door flung open, making them both fall on the floor with a loud 'THUMP!'.

Madeline groaned and rolled to her side. She could hear Ivan growl in pain next to her as she got to her feet slowly and cautiously.

Finally able to process what had occurred, Madeline noticed who had opened the door- none other than her boyfriend, Lars. Of course it was.

Ivan stood- grateful he hadn't fallen on top of Madeline; he would have had to explain why it had been so.

"L-Lars, w-what are you d-doing here?" Madeline almost limped towards him.

"Oh, I called you 'cause we had a date today, but you didn't answer, and you weren't at home either. Your brother also called you, yet you didn't answer again... We figured your battery died, so your brother insisted on calling Emilie, of whom said she saw you enter the equipment room with Ivan before she left. So he called Ivan- no answer. Finally he called Kat to check if he was at home, but he wasn't. And ta-da, here we are." Lars explained.

"Ah..." She nodded slowly, still processing what he had said.

"So where's Al?" Ivan asked quite a bit ignorant.

"And how'd you get in?" Madeline added with a confused expression perched upon her lovely features.

"Oh, Al helped me get the keys. He distracted the custodian while I pick-pocket him." Lars grinned, revealing his perfectly straight white teeth, while showing them the keys.

Ivan rolled his eyes and began to walk away as Madeline shook her head. She kissed Lars on the cheek and took a hold of his hand as they followed Ivan out the building.

Finally reaching his car, Alfred ran to Ivan. "Dude! What happened?" He asked rather loudly, as he always was.

"Nothing, other than getting stuck in there." Ivan shrugged in response.

"Ah… I see you don't wanna talk 'bout it." Alfred slurred 'want to' and skipped the 'a' in 'about'.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ivan sighed as he unlocked his car.

"Mind takin' me home? Lars brought me and I don't wanna be in a car with them."

"Sure, come on." He nodded as he entered the car and turned on the radio.

"Sooo, what actually happened?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Ivan still refused to answer.

In full reality, Ivan would have told him, but he was not sure if Madeline would agree with him.

"Fine dude! Do as you freaking please!" Alfred rolled his blue eyes. "You're so girly." He added.

At the very moment, Ivan stopped the car. Although he was in the middle of the road, he didn't care.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" The other boy yelled.

"Out." Ivan demanded. There was calling you an idiot and then there was calling you girly. In no offence whatsoever to girls, Ivan didn't like that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out." Ivan restated.

"Are you crazy?" Alfred's eyes widened. As soon as the words left his lips, it began to rain.

"Out."

"You've got to be kidding me! It's freakin' rainin' out there. Do you want me to get soaked?" The blond blabbered in disbelief. This had to be a joke.

"Out." The Russian continued.

"Fine! You are such a baby, Ivan!" Alfred slammed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

The following week Ivan filed back to school, hoping he really didn't need to go. After the _incident_ Madeline had acted as if nothing had happened, and that really got him mad. Ivan sat down on his usual seat in Biology. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her as she walked into the door but some idiot (Alfred) had distracted him and he missed her. And of course, everything was cool between the two male teenagers. Alfred forgave him for his idiocy.

"Next time, wait to make an idiotic remark." Ivan hissed. The thing was that everything kind of became awkward between the two; Madeline was scared Ivan would steal her first kiss and she didn't want that happening while she was dating Lars.

"You should talk to her, dude. If you like her, then talk to her. By the way, you still have not told me what happened in the _closet_." Alfred winked.

"You really want to know?" Ivan questioned.

"Totes, dude." Alfred nodded vigorously.

"I almost kissed her." Ivan finally gave up. Alfred had been bugging the whole week about it and he knew he wouldn't drop it. **_If_** Alfred loved anything more than food it was gossip. He was the girly one.

"I knew it! Something did happen! Dude! She always excited when she gets a text, then when she notices it Lars or someone else she's like: 'Oh...right.' So it's been you that she's waited to hear from. Text her dude! Or call her or do something!" the blond clapped his hands together.

"But she has a boyfriend." Ivan whispered.

"Who cares? Please just text her. A simple 'Hello' would be just fine. Okay? Do it while you're at home, so I can see her reaction.

Ivan nodded and agreed. He was grateful that Alfred was not louder than the class today, as he usually is.

That evening, around seven thirty Ivan did as Alfred had instructed. First he sent a text to Alfred saying to keep his eyes open, because it was coming.

_Hey Maddie. Haven't sent you a text in a while, how are you doing?_ Those were the exact words he wrote to her. As he sighed and looked up at his Television he wished she would answer soon.

Meanwhile, as Madeline received her text at the dinner table, her mouth dropped. "Al! He texted! He finally texted!" She cheered.

"Who texted?" Alfred raised his eyebrow. Her parents shot their heads towards her as well. This was the first time that she yelled. They were all surprised.

"Uh..." –Her indigo eyes fell onto her phone –"Lars, Lars texted me." She smiled –A fake smile.

"What he say?" Alfred smirked. Caught her!

"He wrote... 'Hey Maddie. Haven't sent you a text in a while, how are you doing?'" She read out loud to the table. And quickly wrote a response.

Ivan felt his phone vibrate and looked at the notification. It was Madeline.

_Hey Ivan. Yeah it's been a while, hasn't it? Well everything's cool. How about you?_

Ivan smiled and thought of a response. What should he write? He needed to keep the conversation going. But how?

_Hey, may I call you? I'm too lazy to text. And I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking J_

_Yeah, sure. And awesome. _After writing the text, she excused herself from the table and ran to her room. Seconds later her phone rang.

"Halo?" She asked in French.

"Hey. Uh, I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day between us." Ivan quickly answered.

"Oh. I'd hoped you'd forget about that..." Madeline mumbled.

"Not so easily, sunflower." Ivan chuckled. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you what you were about to say before Lars interrupted us." He added.

"Nothing but the truth?" Madeline asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"Nothing but the truth." Ivan repeated after her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Go on." Ivan insisted after a long silence.

"Yes. I was going to say yes." She answered in a louder tone.

Ivan was stunned. She was actually going to accept the kiss? She was ready to be kissed by him?

"Really?" Ivan couldn't believe her words.

"Yes Ivan. But, Lars would get hurt and I wouldn't want that. So I would've changed my mind."

There was a long silence. "But you would have said yes, right?" Ivan smiled.

"But quickly changed my mind." Madeline stated.

"But you would have said yes!" he cheered. "I'd really like to see you tomorrow. Please be at the library by three, okay? And alone, if you like me." He added.

"Okay." Madeline nodded, although he couldn't see her. What was she to do? She did like Ivan, but if she was going to meet him, that meant she had to let Lars go. She didn't want to break his heart.

The next afternoon Ivan rushed to the library. He didn't want to be late to meet Madeline. And he was sure she would come.

He sat down on one of the chairs and awaited her. He was so happy she was coming that he didn't even notice when a girl sat next to him. Every time a person walked in through the sliding doors he gave them his undivided attention until he noticed it was no one important.

It was Three- forty seven when Ivan lost hope, maybe she wouldn't come. He sighed heavily and just as his hope was dying out, she walked in through the sliding doors of the library. Wearing her uniform, like always, a size bigger, to cover her curves. But today, she wore her hair up in a high pony tail and this made Ivan smile.

His smile grew as she skimmed over the library and she spotted him. But in her eyes she seemed to apologize. At first Ivan didn't understand until Lars walked in and hugged her. Ivan's heart seemed to drop as his smile faded into a hurt expression. You could compare him to a puppy of who was left alone to fend for himself. Right, he wasn't worth leaving her boyfriend for. Of course, Ivan should have seen this coming.

"Oscar Wilde once said; 'The heart was meant to be broken.' You know?" The girl beside him stated.

Ivan looked at her. She had two high buns on either side of her head and her shirt was a tad bit too long for her. She was rather cute.

"Ah... Why do you tell me so?" Ivan questioned.

"That girl. It's obvious you like her. But she can't let go of her boyfriend, even after you asked her to meet you here." She added. "You can call me Nene." A smile perched itself on her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Nene. I'm Ivan." He greeted.


	15. Chapter 15

**~A/N~**

**Sorry for the super late update, I'm very sick and I tried to make this an extra long chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone's Reviews and Follows and Favourites! You are all so AWESOME! I would also like to give my special thanks to IWantsRussia for your enthusiasm! You are extremely awesome you've been so inspiring this entire time! I love you! MaskedRomeo and EqualDemise731, thank you for your recent reviews :) Thank you for all your support my beautifuls!**

* * *

"Ivan, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Nene smiled as she walked towards him.

Ivan was snapped out of his train of thought (Of which consisted of Madeline and school...) and looked at the chestnut brunette. He had become rather upset with the whole Madeline staying with Lars crap, and that pissed him off. Why was it that Madeline couldn't leave Lars? Why couldn't she come to Ivan if she cared for him?

"Oh...Priviet Nene." Ivan held his usual child-like smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but you ignored my question. Where have you been?" Nene was persistent.

"Ah ha" –A chuckle from his part –"well...I've been nowhere in general. Just roaming about the school; skipping class and all." He answered, with his usual thick Russian accent.

"Right... So, I've gotten you a little update on the little 'sunflower' of yours. She's a total floozy. I mean, you could totally see it in the way she-"

Ivan pinned Nene against the wall, his eyes sparked with anger as he held one of her hands above her. "No matter what you think of her, do **_not_** speak of her so ill. Do you understand?" He spat. His mind laced with anger, no one other than he could call her floozy or words of such.

A small thin hand flew across the air and made burning contact with Ivan's cheek. "Let me go, you son a bitch. And no matter what, don't you dare lay a hand on me again." Nene's eyes narrowed. She was not fond of this abuse, and even though she was afraid of the tall male, she wasn't going to show it.

Ivan blinked as he processed what had just occurred. "Da... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –Forgive me." He mumbled as he let go of her hand.

"No problem. Just don't do it again, jerk." She twisted her lips into a frown to express her disappointment. "Anyways, that wasn't what I was here to say. I was here to ask a favour of you." She continued to walk.

Ivan followed behind her and mumbled a small 'Da?'

"Since I'm spying on this chick for you, you _need_ to give me something in return, _Da?_" She teased.

"What are you implying?" Ivan narrowed his violet orbs on the hallway ahead of him.

"Easy. I just want you to watch my back." Uniform covered shoulders rose and fell.

"Why?" Ivan lifted a platinum blond eyebrow. He had noticed how quiet the red locker covered hallways were with no high school students flooding them.

"I have my reasons, and you have yours. We don't want to tell them, do we?" Nene caused her peach lips to form a smirk.

"I can tell you-"

"No! Don't! I don't want to know!" She wailed and covered her ears while reciting a little 'la la la la' rather loudly and closing her dark eyes shut.

Ivan laughed lightly at her childish appearance and pulled her hands away from her ears. "I see that you don't want to know, fine by me. I won't tell." He grinned as he came closer, making their noses skim.

Nene almost blushed but looked away in time. "Okay. Cool, now, if you're going to watch my back, you'll have to pay attention to what happens to me. _And_, on top of that, you _have_ to take care of me. I get into quite a lot of trouble with that Alice chick and I don't like her."

Ivan nodded and closed his eyes a bit. What kind of trouble did Nene get into? It wasn't like she was anything like him. Oh my, Ivan was just getting into trouble all around. Whether he wanted to be juvenile or not, he always came in contact with trouble, and of course this annoyed him.

"What kind of trouble…?" He wandered.

"The kind of trouble that is… none of your business!" Nene exclaimed and skipped away. "See you around, loser." She sent a two-fingered salute his way.

Ivan nodded as he watched her leave, with a small smile perching upon his lips. He had recently met her and she seemed rather nice, not _nice_ but nice. She was okay; she was fun and charismatic. He actually liked her personality quite a lot, despite the numerous times she bad-mouthed Madeline. He could get used to having her around, and she was only a year younger so she wouldn't become annoying.

Ivan then went back into deep thought of Madeline. It made him upset every time he thought of her, but if he shoved one of the many school students, he could feel just a tad bit better. Of which was totally fine with him, anything to get his mind off of her was perfect.

"Ivan…" Someone called his name.

Ivan grunted, for he didn't want to be interrupted, and looked back to see whom it was.

"Ivan, h-hello." The usual timid voice of Madeline hit him once more.

Ivan caught a quick glimpse of the shy girl and continued to walk, as if she had never said a thing.

"Ivan, I understand you're upset, and I'm sorry. I just –I don't know. I'm so sorry." She said as she caught up to him.

Ivan proceeded into keeping his mouth shut, even if in his mind he wanted to yell at her and express his disappointment, but also pin her against the locker doors and kiss her sweetly. He groaned and shot her his usual child-like gesture.

"Don't worry about it, Madeline." He grinned.

"Ivan… I'm very sorry."

"There is no need for you to apologize, it is okay Madeline, I understand." Never did his smile waver.

"It's just that Lars-"

"You don't need to explain, I understand." Ivan interrupted the whispering female. "If that is all, goodbye." He stated and began to walk away.

Ivan sighed heavily and ignored Madeline's calls. If he even looked her in the eye for one second, he was sure she would see how hurt he was inside, and so he just continued without even taking a glance back at her.

Upon arriving at home, Ivan filed into the kitchen and poured himself some American brand cereal, something along the lines of Trix or something of the sort. Either way, he walked to the dinning table and sat down.

"Little brother!" The familiar sweet voice of his sister called from the living room. "You're home so early." She ran to the kitchen past the many furniture pieces that they owned.

"Yeah, I skipped last period." Ivan answered once he saw the blonde at the dinning room doorway.

"You should really stop skipping… It's bad for your attendance and teachers will hate you." She nodded and sat beside him. "What class did you skip, you little?" Katerina wrinkled her nose in a jokingly matter and pinched his cheek.

"A stupid one." Ivan smiled.

Katerina laughed and watched her brother eat. "So how's the whole Madeline thing going?" She asked.

"Didn't I tell you? She's still with Lars… She doesn't like me…" He picked at his cereal.

"Right… Oh my, my little brother having girl problems, you know…I would have honestly never thought you would be going through these things… How you've grown." A soft smile conquered her cherry lips. "Anyways, Mister I'm-Super-Scary, our parents need to consult some matters with us tonight, so don't go getting lost now, got it brother?" She pinched his nose and left.

"Got it, sis! And thank you." Ivan watched her leave.

Focusing back on his cereal, he lost his appetite and stood, leaving the cereal on the table alone, and proceeded to his room. Finally arriving in his room, he quickly fell on the bed and rolled about. He noticed his hands were swollen, considering he had gotten into a fight with another juvenile delinquent and by 'mistake' gave him a couple of bruises. When he would arrive at school tomorrow, he would surely end up in detention, for another week or so.

"Achoo!" A soft sneeze came from his lips. Oh no… was he getting sick now? He didn't have time for this petty cold crap, there were more important things on his mind, and how did he even catch this cold? It wasn't even winter yet. He probably contracted it from the weird kid who sat next to him in class. He was always getting sick.

Ivan closed his violet eyes for a little while and smiled at the ceiling; well things couldn't really get worse, could they now? The girl he like did not agree to love him back, another girl badmouthed her, he got in a fight and finally acquired a cold. It was as if luck had drifted away from his grasp.

While deep in his thoughts he did not notice when he'd fallen asleep.

"Big brother…" A knock on the door awoke him.

Ivan grumbled and groaned a small 'Yes?'. He wasn't in the mood to stand and he was engulfed in the comfort of his warm soft bed.

"May I come in?" The voice asked.

"Da." Ivan covered his face with the pillow as his younger sister turned on the lights. He hadn't even noticed that it was dark outside in the first place.

"Big brother, may I ask of you something?" Through a little whole between the pillow and the bed, Ivan noticed his sister was playing with one of her knives.

Actually, the only person that Ivan was scared of in the entire world was… his little sister, Natalia. Not too long ago, Natalia had actually liked Ivan. Not like a sisterly love, but more than that. Of course Ivan did not agree with this, and for a long while, his sister was rather demanding, saying things like 'Let's get married big brother! I love you' or 'I'm the only one who deserves brother's love'. Although Ivan really cared for his sister he was not in the stage of incest. He cared for her in a family way of thought.

"Yes, Nata?" Ivan's voice was muffled by the pillow. He didn't think too much of the knife, she always played around with sharp objects and nowadays, since she had that Lithuanian boyfriend, she wasn't implying incest in any situation. For now, Ivan was able to relax.

"Lydia and Carl* are waiting for you downstairs. They want to speak to you about your absences. And Kat said something about them telling us something, they decided to put that off for now." Natalia announced, twirling the stainless knife between her fingers.

"Right. Okay. I'll be there in a second." Ivan yawned. He uncovered his face only to squint, for the light was too bright. And then stood with another sneeze.

"Are you getting sick, big brother?" Natalia's eyes widened a little bit, with concern.

"No worries, I'm just fine. It's probably an allergy." He shrugged.

"And what are you allergic to?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in disbelief of his lie.

"Too much dust?" Ivan bit his lip with a sly smile; he knew she saw through his lie.

"Then clean your room, you lazy ass." She playfully kicked his butt.

"Hey! Hey! Watch that little leg of yours, you never know when it might be broken." Ivan winked.

Natalia hit her brother upside the head and ran down the stairs yelling "Catch me if you can!" with Ivan following closely behind.

Once grabbing his sister's waist with a laugh and pulling her up into the air in the living room, his adoptive father cleared his throat.

"Ivan." Carl blinked.

"Carl." Ivan responded as his laugh died out and he let go of Natalia.

"I got a call at work, the Principal told me that this is the twentieth time you've skipped Math class. Together you've skipped thirty classes in the entire school year, and not only that, but you've also gotten into thirteen fights with other students, mind explaining yourself?" The brunet male raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to explain. Plus, I'm not up to talking about this. So I'll be-"

"Ivan! I am your father, you should at least show me some respect!" Carl growled.

"My father? You are not my father! And may I remind you that you only adopted me because Katerina begged you to bring me along? Otherwise you would have left me in that orphanage without my sisters. I didn't ask for your pity." Ivan hissed.

There was a long silence before Katerina stood and walked to her brother. "Ivan-"

"Kat, get out of this, I don't need any sympathy." Violet eyes narrowed on the beautiful girl. Ivan could see the hurt expression in her eyes and immediately regretted his actions.

"I know. I'm sorry Ivan. Forgive me." She began to cry and ran up the stairs only to cry in her room. Katerina had always been a sensitive girl. Crying here and there and sometimes for no reason at all. And other times she would be extremely happy and always encouraged Ivan to stand up when he was being bullied by those Nordic idiots.

"See what you did?" Lydia sneered.

Ivan narrowed his pupils on the horrid lady. She wasn't the original adoptive mother. The previous had died not too long ago, and Lydia took over the mother role. Ivan could tell she hated him, ever since they met when she started dating Carl. The tone and actions she used toward Ivan simply annoyed him, but he would always hold back from punching her–which almost happened once** –with his usual child-like smile which consisted of threat.

Ivan turned and ran up the stairs and knocked upon Katerina's door. With only sobbing as an answer, Ivan entered the room and sat beside the crying girl on the bed. "Kat, I'm sorry for saying that." Ivan mumbled as he looked at his sister.

"It's okay, but I'm not entirely crying because of that…" She admitted as she rolled over, sat up and cried into her knees.

Ivan put an arm around her and brought her close. "Then why else?" He whispered.

"I got accepted into St. Petersburg State University and Carl said that I can't go. But I really want to." She mumbled.

"You got accepted there? Why didn't you tell me before?" Ivan asked.

"Because I knew what you would say."

"Was it: 'Then screw Carl because I will take you and you will study while I work to help us economically while I also support Natalia as well, because we can't leave her here'?"

"Exactly." Katerina nodded.

"You know me too well." Ivan laughed and fell back onto the bed. "That's exactly what we're doing though."

Katerina kept quiet because she knew that once Ivan had made a decision for the greater good of the family, he would stick by the idea until the end. Ivan was a great family man and whether Katerina liked to acknowledge or not, he kept them more united than she did.

"Father would be very proud of you." Katerina smiled and wiped the remaining of her tears away.

"You mean the General?*** Hmm, maybe, or maybe not." Ivan shrugged.

Katerina nodded and stood from her bed then walked around the room. "Well we do have the money to go, since you inherited the money off father... But what are you going to tell everyone before you leave?" She spoke.

"I don't." Ivan answered and stood as well. "During the summer we'll go, then we get settled there and you can study while I find a job."

"You can't just find a job. You need to study as well." Katerina reasoned.

"Well… I'll study after you're done University and obtain a stable job, until then-"

"No Ivan. We'll just go as students. They'll give us everything we need to survive and we can earn a small part-time job and get money." She answered once interrupting Ivan.

"Oh Kat…You are very sweet. We'll try to do that." Ivan nodded.

With that, Ivan and his sisters were moving back to Russia, how long had it been since they were there? Maybe eight years now? Yeah, it was exactly that.

After leaving the comfort of his bed, Ivan continued to get ready for school. He needed to get there and not be late, because he had promised Katerina the night before, as they discussed the Russia issue, that he would not skip a single class and try not to get into trouble with other students.

Upon reaching school grounds, Ivan barged into the classroom and sat in his seat before anyone was even there to join him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the grey table. Maybe he could take a nap for a minute or two, his head hurt and he felt extremely hot.

_"I-Ivan…p-please d-don't..." Madeline cowered._

_"I'm sorry, my little sunflower. This is how I must die." And with that a cold silver barrel pressed against his temple. And Bang!_

Ivan gasped and shook awake. What was that? He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. He looked at the clock and noticed it was a minute before class would officially start. He had fallen asleep for twenty minutes.

"What?" Ivan asked Alfred, as he was stared down with wide ocean blue eyes.

"You were mumbling something and then gasped…" The sandy blond blinked.

"What did I mumble?" Ivan questioned.

"'This is how I must die'." Alfred gulped. "Are you okay bro? You look real pale and it's scary…"

"Oh… Sorry to scare you all." Ivan smiled in a childish manner at the class and they all looked away in a second. "I'm only a tad bit sick, I had a small nightmare though…" He then turned to Alfred, who now sat next to him.

"Go see the school nurse, maybe she can give you some cold stuff to get you all better." Alfred stated.

After asking for the teacher's permission, Ivan did just that. Go visit the nurse, how bothersome could that be? On the upside, He's skipping class after all, right?

~_FIN~_

_~This is the end of the entire story...Just kidding! Love you guys! There will surely be more ;) ~_

* * *

**~A/N~**

***Adoptive Parents, no one really. Some random OCs**

**** More on that latter ;)**

***** General/ Father= None other than General Winter! Why does Ivan refer to him as 'The General'? Well… They were army brats when they were babies and Ivan liked to show off to the other kids that his father was a General and so he loves to refer to him as such.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for waiting. I am so sorry for the real late update. Forgive me. Though I hope you enjoy and please Review, it gives me an idea of what you like and dislike as well as it becomes my muse! So please review. Thank you very much. And I'd like to thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews up until now. I love you all. Thank you very much for your support :)**

* * *

Whilst walking down the long school hallways in order to reach the nurse's office, Ivan wandered about. He took his time and observed his surroundings. Other than many doors and lockers, there was nothing interesting. No one wandered about with him and he frankly couldn't care less.

Upon reaching the nurse's office he stepped in and smiled at the blonde nurse.

"Hello, what brings you here, dear child?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm sick." Ivan sniffed and then sneezed. He looked at the nurse as she hurried to him and led him to a bed in the infirmary.

"You children really get sick out of the nowhere. It's not even winter yet." She giggled lightly.

Ivan didn't like her much, she reminded him of Lydia before his adoptive Father proposed to her. Annoying, sweet, and hateful.

"Yeah." Ivan laughed along like he always would, but he honestly would want to punch her square in the jaw and he didn't actually know why. The nurse was just asking for it.

Ivan lied back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as the nurse left the little room. He decided to think about moving to Russia. What would happen to them then? And what about Madeline? Wait a second! Ivan wanted to forget about Madeline, right? Actually that was not decided yet, was it? Anyways, leaving for Russia would be a great idea. Although he did want to steal her first kiss, it was best to leave her alone. She would stay with Lars and they both would be super duper happy and the end, a happily ever after for everyone. As soon as he would hit Russia, he was sure he'd find a prettier girl there anyways, and possibly, he would fall for her just like he had with Madeline and would actually get her in the end.

Oh God, why did he even have to think of Madeline, even if he was trying to find a way to kick her out of his mind in the first place. Maybe that was the way it needed to be, she would wander his mind regardless of any circumstance. Maybe he would never get rid of her. Maybe so.

Ivan's head began to hurt now that he was actually trying to do something. The thumping within his mind only became harder and louder that he couldn't stand the pain. Ivan never liked headaches, well actually no body really does. Either way, Ivan just couldn't stand the pounding. He always felt as if someone was trapped within his skull and they wanted to break the barrier in order to escape and live a happy life somewhere else.

Well, there was no time to think about his stupid headache, but instead, he should think about his near future. He didn't want to go home today, with a cold and skipping class again, he knew Lydia would be at his heels, and he truly hated her.

Sighing once more at the ceiling, he began to cough and his throat burned. He hated this stupid cold. Did the flu have a life or something? Damn, it had nothing else to do but get people sick. How did he even get sick? Oh… actually it might have been because around two days before, there was a storm and he decided to walk his dog, of which Katerina had reminded him, he did not own… and so he took General Belochini -the house mouse they had adopted -on the walk. Then, he'd gotten wet from head to toe and lost Belochini, so he brought home both a cold and bad news.

And why was he so stupid as to actually walk in a storm with a mouse? God only knows!

Before Ivan knew it, he had fallen asleep. And stumbled into a horrible nightmare. This time, there had been a shipwreck and he was drowning. He tried to reach the fires above the water but for some strange and unknown reason he couldn't move and he felt desperate. Why was he drowning? And even when he breathed in, he was choked and his lungs were not filled with the sweet satisfying air but rather with nothing. An empty cut breath of no relief, a breath of death.

Another cut breath and he awoke. Pulling himself to a sitting position, Ivan panted. He felt the beautiful air fill and exit his lungs rather fast and then he calmed down, his breaths becoming long and even. Ivan enjoyed the feeling of how the air transitioned from the throat (As he was breathing from his mouth) into the trachea and wandered inside his lungs for a long while, before it was released to join the rest of the air flowing in front of him.

After his breath had steadied, Ivan sighed and rested his face on his hands. Oh gosh, that was scary. Maybe sleeping wasn't the best idea when one had a fever.

"Hey bro! You feeling better?" Alfred burst through the door, causing Ivan to jump.

"Alfred, mind you manners next time, da?" Ivan smiled at the blond.

Alfred shivered and entered into the room, followed by a certain Asian female. "Kay bro! But don't be so scary!" The American laughed obnoxiously.

"Why are you two even here?" Ivan inquired while lifting an eyebrow at the two teenagers.

"Well, at first it was just me, but apperantly you get around quite a lot and you met this chick, so she tagged along as well." Alfred pointed at the brunette.

"I mean, shouldn't the two of you be in class or something like that?" Ivan sighed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but school's over." Nene smiled.

Ivan immediately looked at the clook above the doorway and noticed the time. He'd been sleeping the entire school day? But how? He could only remember one single dream…

Ivan nodded and looked at the odd duo. Well actually they could have some qualities alike, maybe something along the lines of annoying…no not quite there yet… Oh he had it! Impulsive! They both were rather impulsive…

"Aren't you gonna get up, buddy." Alfred asked as he turned on his right heel. "Cause I'm out of here, bro."

"C'mon Ivan. We don't want to be here forever, do we?" Nene shot him a wink, not like herself.

Ivan stood from the bed with a cough and followed them out the building.

"We're having a get together at my place. I wanted to invite you. What do you say?" Alfred grinned at the Russian, once they had departed from Nene.

"When?" Ivan squinted.

"When… When do you want it to be?" Alfred shrugged.

"I think I'll be find by Saturday, is that okay?"

"Toats, dude! Totally! Be at my place by seven. And Lars won't be there, so no worries. See ya bud!" Alfred shot a two-fingered salut and ran off to his car as Ivan walked to his.


End file.
